


Where the sun no longer shines

by ZXI



Series: many voices telling a story [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXI/pseuds/ZXI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Percy will throw up a Hail Mary once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the sun no longer shines

Percy had never been a praying sort of person.

His family, in general, had a long standing relationship with Pelor just by the nature of their ancestry in the area and had produced several clerics and paladins in his service, but Percy himself had never found himself all that interested. That being said, now seems like as good a time as any.

Cradled in the roots of the Sun tree, with his friends sleeping around him, Percy sat in quiet contemplation. Vax had been calling him 'Percival.' He had already been shaken up after what had happened, but this somehow made everything worse. It hadn't just been the name, it was the way he'd said it. Like Percy had betrayed them. Betrayed Vax.

In a way, perhaps he had; while he'd been honest about his intentions, the entity that had once been a fever dream and nothing more had scared them. He was scaring himself. He would give anything to have Pike back, or Tiberius, or even Zhara or Lilith. Someone who knew things.

He begins reciting a psalm of sorts from his memory, from long sunrises spent in worship with his family, fidgeting.

"Though my travels take me through the darkest realms, I bring your words and am filled with your light."

The whispers and smoke that have settled in the back of his mind increase in energy for a moment, then settle back down.

"Keep the wind from my candle and lead me through the night, that I may appreciate your blessings each new day."

There are more verses to the prayer, but he doesn't quite recall most of them.

He waits to feel something, or for the the Sun Tree to come back or something equally unlikely, but he hears nothing.

"I thought you weren't a man of faith," Scanlan mutters. He's looking at Percy with mild interest.

Percy shrugs and replies, "It seemed like the appropriate moment."


End file.
